Especulações
by Hana Taragona
Summary: Essa Fanfic consiste em 5 cenas independentes q foram publicadas na Folha de SP, caderno Folhateen, esse ano. Escrevi antes de ler HBP e elas são como chutes do que eu achava que iria acontecer. Cada capítulo é uma cena. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Os três amigos estavam terrivelmente cansados. Fora realmente exaustivo ter de ajudar a Ordem a escoltar os alunos para o Expresso de Hogwarts.

A visão das torres da escola em chamas fazia com que lágrimas brotassem dos olhos de esmeralda de Harry. Hermione olhava fixamente para a lareira, com o peito subindo e descendo, ofegante, enquanto Rony parecia o menos abalado. Sua face estava fria e não expressava emoção alguma, porém sua pele estava tão pálida que fazia um contraste muito forte com seus cabelos.

Neste momento, a porta escancarou-se com força, fazendo com que Harry, Rony e Hermione levantassem sobressaltados, os corações batendo juntos numa sintonia assustada. Não demoraram muito para reconhecer a figura que adentrara a sala. Embora seu rosto pálido estivesse de um branco fantasmagórico e seus cabelos, que sempre estiveram o mais arrumados possível, estivessem bagunçados e molhados, ele ainda era o Malfoy que eles conheciam. O estranho, e Harry foi o único a notar, era que o familiar ar de arrogância e desdém que habitava os gestos de Draco estava dissolvido numa expressão de puro terror e exaustão.

O garoto não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra, simplesmente deus dois passos e caiu desmaiado, com o rosto no chão.

"Vocês acham que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar?" perguntou Hermione

"Claro que não!" respondeu Rony, num tom de quem está se divertindo "O que você tem na cabeça? É o _Malfoy! _ Ele que fique desmaiado. Devíamos é colocá-lo de volta lá fora, ele não merece ficar aqui dentro com a gente."

"Mas Rony..." começou Hermione "ele ajudou a Ordem o tempo inteiro e pela primeira vez na vida pareceu se preocupar com mais alguém além dele mesmo, não seria justo..."

Rony pareceu incrédulo. Olhou então para Harry, como que pedindo apoio, mas este, sem proferir palavra alguma, abaixou-se, levantou Draco do chão e colocou-o sentado perto do fogo. Hermione sorriu.

"Harry! O que você pensa que está fazendo!" gritou Rony.

"Eu o odeio tanto quanto você, Rony." ele disse, com uma voz baixa, porém forte e decidida "Mas a Mione tem razão. Eu ouvi claramente Malfoy dizer lá fora que ficaria com os monitores e ajudaria no que fosse preciso. Sei que ele não merece estar aqui, mas eu não vou jogá-lo pra fora. Nem você. Aceite, Rony... Malfoy é um dos nossos agora."

Harry estava sério e sua expressão estava tão sombria que Rony não conseguiu reunir coragem para contestá-lo, então simplesmente sentou-se no sofá novamente e murmurou "Você ficou louco, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Eles sabiam que o momento estava próximo, mas não conseguiam de modo algum se acalmar. Mais uma vez, não falavam uma palavra que fosse, cada um preocupado demais com seus próprios pensamentos.

Harry andava de um lado para o outro, murmurando feitiços enquanto Rony parecia fazer contas com os dedos e Hermione devorava livro atrás de livro, quando os três ouviram um forte estampido vindo do lado de fora.

"Harry! Neville está lá!" gritou Rony, levantando-se.

"Chegou a hora. Não podemos mais perder tempo!" exclamou Harry com o suor escorrendo por todo o seu rosto e os olhos com um brilho tão incomum que beirava a loucura. "Mione, você sabe o que fazer."

Virou-se para ir embora, mas antes que ele saísse pela porta Rony agarrou seu ombro com força e impediu-o de ir adiante.

"Eu vou com você. Não me importa nada do que você disse, você precisa de mim." Ele disse, agora segurando Harry pelos dois ombros e mirando-o com firmeza.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Harry, que ficara sombrio e sério depois de tudo que acontecera. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos antes de se abraçarem com força.

Mione, chorando, juntou-se aos amigos no abraço e beijou cada um deles na testa. "Vocês se cuidem, me ouviram bem?" ela conseguiu dizer por entre as lágrimas. "Se vocês não voltarem e me deixarem aqui sozinha eu..."

"Não se preocupe, Mione, tudo vai dar certo." Disse Harry, a interrompendo, mas desta vez usou uma voz doce e tranqüila, coisa que ele não fazia havia algum tempo. Deu então um tapinha amigável nas costas de Rony, como que o chamando para ir, e começou seu caminho decidido em direção à porta. Rony segurou com força as duas mãos de Hermione e olhou-a nos olhos.

"Você vai ficar bem, Mione..." ele disse, soltando uma das mãos da amiga para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela "não existe nesse mundo todo uma bruxa mais inteligente que você..."

Rony e Hermione se abraçaram com tanta força que, quando finalmente se separaram, estavam um tanto quanto ofegantes. O garoto virou-se de costas, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, Hermione puxou seu braço de volta e o beijou.

"Tome cuidado, Rony... por favor."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rápido, Hermione!" Lupin falou, com um tom apressado e nervoso "Precisamos terminar logo com isso, antes que o nosso tempo acabe!"

"Mas eu ainda tenho dúvidas, professor! Não podemos arriscar, se errarmos a poção estaremos colocando em risco a vida de todos eles lá dentro!"

Lupin suspirou, sentindo-se mais cansado do que nunca, e caiu sentado em uma grande cadeira ao lado dos cinco caldeirões ferventes nos quais Hermione estava trabalhando.

"Sim, sim, você tem razão."

A garota, após diminuir um pouco o fogo que cozinhava o conteúdo dos caldeirões, ajoelhou-se logo a frente do professor e colocou a mão direita em seu ombro. Lupin tentou esboçar um sorriso.

Com muita dificuldade, ele levantou-se da cadeira, lançando à Mione um olhar decidido.

"Vou buscar Snape, ele saberá o que fazer."

Saiu então percorrendo corredores e mais corredores de pedra até ir parar na sala onde Snape disse que estaria, mas encontrou-a vazia.

A um canto, uma lareira crepitava com um fogo verde muito forte, enquanto no outro havia uma grande mesa de madeira coberta por instrumentos de prata, onde Edwiges descansava em sua gaiola. O professor entrou devagar, mirando a lareira com uma certa desconfiança.

Foi nesse instante que ele viu e, no momento em que viu, ele soube.

A dor forte que a revelação lhe causou apertou-lhe o peito, mas ainda assim ele conseguiu reunir forças para manter-se de pé.

Rapidamente, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco e, com as mãos trêmulas e o rosto tão pálido quanto a lua quase cheia que aparecia pela janela entreaberta, escreveu duas palavras apenas, amarrando o pergaminho em Edwiges logo em seguida.

"Leve para Dumbledore, está bem?"

Assim que a coruja alçou vôo, Lupin despencou no chão.

Não podia acreditar como conseguira ser tão cego a ponto de não perceber nada, como pudera ser burro a ponto de depositar sua confiança em algo tão instável. _Alguém_ tão instável. Depois de tudo o que fizeram por ele...

"Todo mundo!" ele sussurrou para si mesmo com raiva "Conseguiu enganar todo mundo..."

Enquanto isso, as duas palavras sobrevoaram os destroços do que havia sido a residência da família Black, indo parar nas mãos de seu destinatário, que examinava os arredores da ex-mansão, a procura de pistas.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilharam por trás dos óculos de meia-lua com uma tristeza indescritível quando leu o conteúdo do pergaminho amassado. Com a decepção aparente em sua voz, repetiu baixinho o que acabara de ler para os aurores que o acompanhavam.

"Foi Snape."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dumbledore!"

O Hospital Saint Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos estava alarmantemente lotado. Não havia espaço para se andar nos corredores enquanto cada vez mais Medibruxos passavam carregando corpos terrivelmente feridos.

Desesperado, Harry tentava abrir caminho por entre a confusão e gritava a plenos pulmões, tentando em vão se fazer escutar no meio da barulheira do lugar. Ele corria pelos corredores, indo de quarto em quarto à procura do diretor.

Doía em Harry a visão das camas cercadas por Medibruxos, mas nada se comparava à memória ainda recente da árdua luta que, apesar de tudo, fora apenas a primeira de muitas batalhas que ainda estavam por vir.

Ao abrir a porta do fim do corredor, o garoto esbarrou em um Medibruxo ligeiramente mais baixo que ele e de rosto redondo, que acabou por derrubar todos os instrumentos que carregava no chão.

"Ah! Harry, que bom ver você!"

"Oi Neville, bom ver que você está bem." Suspirou Harry. Ele entrou no quarto e ajudou Neville a recolher o que havia derrubado para depois cair numa cadeira do quarto, mergulhando a cabeça em suas mãos. "Neville, por acaso você viu Dumbledore por aí? Procurei por ele em todo o Hospital e não o encontrei em lugar nenhum." Ele disse com uma voz cansada e ergueu o rosto para o amigo.

As bochechas já rosadas do Medibruxo iniciante queimaram vermelhas e ele foi forçado a virar o rosto para o lado.

"Não, Harry, não o vi."

"Você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso..." Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. "Diga, Nev, que quarto ele está visitando agora?"

Como resposta, Neville encarou Harry nos olhos com uma expressão de pura tristeza e não fez questão nenhuma de limpar de seu rosto uma lágrima solitária que desceu de seus olhos. Então Harry se deu conta. Como que num filme em câmera lenta, ele olhou para o lado e, pela primeira vez, prestou atenção no corpo que jazia na cama.

"NÃO!" ele deu um pulo desesperado e começou a sacudir o diretor com força enquanto sentia o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas escorrendo. "Dumbledore, não!"

Lentamente, Dumbledore acordou e encarou o agora paralizado Harry com um brilho de ternura em seus olhos cansados.

"Não se preocupe, Harry, Sirius cuidará de você..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sabe, Potter, para alguém que já me causou tantos problemas, você foi extremamente fácil de capturar desta vez." Sua voz fria era cortante mas, ainda assim, Voldemort passava a clara impressão de estar se divertindo muito com a situação.

"Sinto dizer que fiquei muito desapontado, afinal o grande _Harry_ _Potter_ me escapou tantas vezes que seu nome passou a me transmitir a idéia de desafio."

Harry não fazia força alguma para se soltar da cadeira a qual estava magicamente preso. Estava com as vestes em pedaços e rios de sangue escorriam de sua face e de seu peito, mas ele mantinha o queixo levantado e mirava o teto enquanto Voldemort discursava.

"Afinal, sem Dumbledore para atrapalhar, foi incrível como nenhum de vocês imaginou que eu o teria com facilidade em minhas mãos." Ele sorriu "Harry Potter, o Príncipe Mestiço."

Assim que Voldemort parou de falar, Harry começou a gargalhar.

Gargalhava com força, ignorando o gosto de sangue em sua boca e a dor de seus músculos sendo forçados à cadeira. Ele ria tanto, e com tanta loucura, que o sorriso triunfante abandonou o rosto do Lorde das Trevas.

"O que foi, _Potter_? Do que é que você está rindo!" Voldemort rosnou com raiva, aproximando-se de Harry e colando seu rosto raivoso ao do garoto, ameaçadoramente.

Harry, despreocupado, esperou que o acesso de risos tivesse um fim, lambeu seus lábios secos e abriu a boca para falar.

"Eu..." ele começou, mas não pôde conter os risos e teve de parar.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para o garoto que, com dificuldade, se virava de rir na cadeira, e berrou "_Crucio_!" com tanta raiva que seus olhos de cobra faiscaram.

O ar de deboche rapidamente abandonou o rosto de Harry, dando lugar a um aperto de dor enquanto o garoto gemia, se contorcia e gritava. Quando ele parecia estar prestes a desmaiar, Voldemort abaixou a varinha.

Para sua surpresa, Harry, com a cabeça pendendo molemente em seu ombro, cuspiu um pouco de sangue para o lado e riu baixinho, abrindo um sorriso dolorido.

"Eu não sou..." o garoto disse, levantando o rosto e mirando seu adversário nos olhos "e nunca serei o Príncipe Mestiço." Ele teve então um acesso de tosse e seus lábios encheram-se de sangue, mas mesmo assim Voldemort entendeu perfeitamente o que ele disse em seguida.

"Hagrid é."


End file.
